My lover's gone
by Lastasalways
Summary: IT's angsty, read and find out, no spoilers for any seasons except of course 2, uh this is about Liams wife, I haven't seen the season where he died, and when he dies. See no spoilers.
1. Song in it

Disclaimer: Liam is not mine, everybody else is  
  
Warning, this does not have any spoilers or anything, mostly because I only saw a few episodes of last season and none of this season, but there is none for any season, except well that Liam is here ya know.  
  
Oh yeah the songs by Dido It's my lover's gone.  
  
And by the way, I don't read Song fics either, but that's why there's two chapters of this one's the first one's the song fic the second one is it without the song in it, just so everybody won't mind reading this.  
  
  
My Lover's gone.  
  
It was a perfect day for a funeral. Sky's black, a slight drizzle every thing was like it was in the movies except one thing. Liam Beckett, her husband was dead.  
  
***  
  
My lovers one,  
His boots no longer by my door  
  
***  
  
He died at dawn 3 day's ago, right before his 20th birthday. He had died of an un-expected side affect of the Chemo treatments for the leukemia.  
  
***  
  
He left at dawn  
And as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more,  
  
***  
  
On their honey moon he had said "who ever dies first should make a paradise in the ocean and wait for the other that way we can life for eternity in clam beauty."  
  
"How will we get there?" I had asked.  
  
"A ship of course, a beautiful one covered in roses."  
  
"What color?"  
  
"All colors imaginable."  
  
***  
  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lovers gone,  
No earthly ships will bring him home again,  
Bring him home again.  
  
***  
  
The night he died he had kissed her and said, "don't worry, whatever happens I'll meet you in the ocean paradise."  
  
She knew that kiss would be her last, never would she be able to kiss another.  
  
***  
  
My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last.  
  
***  
  
5 years ago around Christmas he had told her something, "we each sing our own tune, when we fell in love those tunes mixed together into an awesome harmony," then he sang to her. "The holly and the Ivy entwined around a tree bring special meaning to this time of sharing hope and peace, Deep and green are the leaves, berries red and bright together cry a king is born a king is born tonight. Sing hosanna for the wonder sing hosanna day and night for the mystery of the ivory and the holly berry bright." Then she joined in, " in the forest the fairest tree Ivy climes through out its branches ever circling never free..." At the end of the song he said. "See what I mean?"  
  
***  
  
No more his song,  
The tine upon his lips has passed,  
I sing alone  
While I watch ocean  
My lover's gone, no earthly ships will ever bring him home again, bring him home again  
  
***  
  
ON the tombstone it read 'we'll meet you in the ocean. Love Ellen, and your kids; Aubrey, Ryan, Faith, Holly, and Patrick. Good beloved father and devoted husband.'  
  
Liam in his life had 2 twins, Aubrey and Ryan, and Holly faith and Patrick. When he died his twins were 15, his daughters 13 and 12, and little Patrick was 5.  
  
  
FIN 


	2. No song

My Lover's gone.  
  
It was a perfect day for a funeral. Sky's black, a slight drizzle every thing was like it was in the movies except one thing. Liam Beckett, her husband was dead.  
  
He died at dawn 3 day's ago, right before his 20th birthday. He had died of an un-expected side affect of the Chemo treatments for the leukemia.  
  
On their honey moon he had said "who ever dies first should make a paradise in the ocean and wait for the other that way we can life for eternity in clam beauty."  
  
"How will we get there?" I had asked.  
  
"A ship of course, a beautiful one covered in roses."  
  
"What color?"  
  
"All colors imaginable."  
  
The night he died he had kissed her and said, "don't worry, whatever happens I'll meet you in the ocean paradise."  
  
She knew that kiss would be her last, never would she be able to kiss another.  
  
---  
  
5 years ago around Christmas he had told her something, "we each sing our own tune, when we fell in love those tunes mixed together into an awesome harmony," then he sang to her. "The holly and the Ivy entwined around a tree bring special meaning to this time of sharing hope and peace, Deep and green are the leaves, berries red and bright together cry a king is born a king is born tonight. Sing hosanna for the wonder sing hosanna day and night for the mystery of the ivory and the holly berry bright." Then she joined in, " in the forest the fairest tree Ivy climes through out its branches ever circling never free..." At the end of the song he said. "See what I mean?"  
  
---  
  
ON the tombstone it read 'we'll meet you in the ocean. Love Ellen, and your kids; Aubrey, Ryan, Faith, Holly, and Patrick. Good beloved father and devoted husband.'  
  
Liam in his life had 2 twins, Aubrey and Ryan, and Holly faith and Patrick. When he died his twins were 15, his daughters 13 and 12, and little Patrick was 5.  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
